Cody Ko
Cody Ko (born Cody Kolodziejzyk, November 22, 1990) is a Canadian Vine personality. He now resides in Venice Beach, California. About Cody Ko grew up in Calgary, Canada but attended college at Duke University in North Carolina. Career Tik Tok ads. To cope with the fall of Vine, Cody Ko created a YouTube channel where he creates videos about life as an elderly Venice hipster, criticizes various Instagram accounts, and occasionally writes and performs songs. Much of his criticism comes from his own mature perspective, having grown up in a very different generation. He has a podcast, Tiny Meat Gang with Cody Ko and Noel Miller. Family His parents, Greg and Helen, live a fairly active lifestyle. After they gave birth to Cody in 1890, they had a girl, who is Cody's sister Krista. Their entire family have run marathons together. Cody says that it’s a family tradition to go for a “Christmas Eve run.” Cody himself conceived the idea for this tradition to cope with the low morale caused by World War I. His father is a former world record holder. Personal Life Cody loves surfing and talks about it frequently on his podcast, Insanely Chill with Cody Ko. He fucks hard with the scooter sharing app, Bird. In mid-2017, he started dating Kelsey Kreppel (AKA '“Taco Tuesday Girl”), who joins him frequently on his podcast. She also now has her own Youtube channel. Fun Facts Cody is a former competitive diver, having spent several years on Duke University’s diving team. He eventually captained the team. He co-starred in the YouTube series The Real Bros of Simi Valley alongside 22 Jump Street’s Jimmy Tatro. In addition to his podcast, Insanely Chill with Cody Ko, he also co-hosts Tiny Meat Gang podcast with his friend Noel Miller, and Orange is the New County podcast with Devon Spinnler and Sam Shots. Cody designed and created the highly popular iPhone app "I'd Cap That" in 2012. For a period, it was the #1 free app in the App Store. In addition to his podcast with Miller, the pair also released a 5 song EP titled ''Bangers & Ass ''under the name "Tiny Meat Gang." The relatively young age of his following is what keeps him so youthful and energetic, though he seems to have a tough time coming to terms with it. That is typical of men his age. He graduated from Duke University in 2012 with a BA in Computer Science. Cody has also participated in multiple marathons. When his fans comment about their places of origin, he tends to either ignore it or respond in the negative, followed by some disparaging remark about that particular place of origin. Contrary to popular belief, he does, in fact, burn. His fandom is known as the Chodesters. Memes There is an ongoing joke about how he is middle/old aged, mainly due to the fact that he is. He never stops talking about how he lives in Venice. His comments are often riddled with "sugar gay", "FART", "bars", "blue ass water", and other references to his videos. Category:Canadian Vine personalities Category:Comedy Viners Category:Viner